Photograph
by GirlBender L
Summary: -¡Al fin, esta es perfecta!- Y al momento en que emitió su gritillo de emoción, las damas se acercaron emocionadas a ver la foto y los recién casados suspiraron felices. Habían desperdiciado quince minutos en esa fotografía, pero sabían que valdría la pena después. ¿Verdad que las bodas eran hermosas? ¡Claro que sí, dattebayo!


**Photograph  
><strong>_Por GirlBenderL_

N/A: Hola amores, espero que les esté yendo de maravilla con sus vidas. (no me pregunten a qué viene eso, porque ni yo sé) Bueno, este Drabble es escrito por mí y presentado por cortesía de la página de Facebook NaruHina Canon.

Se le hace una mención especial a quien ganó el primer concurso de la página (por el cumpleaños de Naruto) y por ende este Drabble: Kurai Nanoko Aguilar.

_._

_._

_._

_-No, no… ¡Damas, acomódense cuatro en cada lado!-_

_-Pero si ya tomaste tres fotografías.-_

_-Pero es una ocasión que no se volverá a repetir, así que los esposos necesitan su foto de bodas perfecta.- _

_-Pero….-_

_-¡Ya di mi instrucción! O mejor quítense, que salgan solo ellos dos.-_

Y todas las mujeres uniformadas con el mismo vestido color celeste típico de una boda suspiraron. Esto de ser damas de honor de Hinata había sido realmente difícil; sobre todo porque su mejor amiga Ino fue quien ayudó a la peliazul a organizar todo el evento. La Yamanaka se había vuelto tan detallista con todo: los arreglos de las mesas, el color de los manteles, el pastel, el peinado de Hinata, las invitaciones, los vestidos de las damas de honor, el bouquet… y las fotos. Las benditas pero sufridas fotos del gran día.

Desde que la novia abrió los ojos estuvo ahí para fotografiarla. Luego cuando le ponían el vestido y cuando la maquillaban. Después sacó unas cuantas imágenes más de Shino y Kiba (su hermoso y sexy novio) colocando las mesas en la recepción. Se había paseado por cada habitación, incluso la del novio, para tomas fotografías que capturaran los recuerdos del día. Era comprensible su emoción, ¿Pero a tanto llegaba su agrado por las fotografías?

Click. Instantáneamente salió una luz de la cámara, y Naruto cerró los ojos. La verdad es que quedó una foto muy graciosa, y aunque Ino quiso reír al verla se contuvo. ¡No, tenía que salir bien sí o sí!

_-¡Naruto, deja de parpadear! Colóquense otra vez bien.-_

_-¡Pues entonces quítale el flash a la cámara, Ino!-_

_-No, esto es para una mejor iluminación.- _sonrió, pero como pocas veces en su vida el rubio pudo refutar su argumento.

_-Luego las mandaremos a editar, así que eso no importa, dattebayo.-_ bufó, y Hinata rió levemente.

_-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Hina?-_

_-Claro que sí. Ino, gracias por tu ayuda, pero no tiene que estar tan perfecto todo.- _

_-Bien, bien, ahora se lo quito.- _

Recordó entonces, mientras le quitaba el flash, que precisamente así fue como se conocieron Naruto y Hinata: por una fotografía. Resultó que ambos habían decidido sentarse en la misma banca durante una convención Otaku para esperar a que llegaran sus respectivos amigos, y ambos estaban disfrazados de sus personales favoritos, que casualmente pertenecían a la misma serie. Durante esos cinco minutos que compartieron asiento no se hablaron, ni se miraron y mucho menos se conocieron; pero sin saberlo fueron fotografiados y su imagen se subió a una página de Facebook. Ino mencionó a Hinata en un comentario muy emocionada. Dijo que estaba preciosa y la etiquetó en cuanto la vio. La peliazul se había resignado a darle like a la publicación, pero cinco minutos después le llegó una solicitud de amistad de ese chico disfrazado.

"_**¡Hola! Me ha encantado tu cosplay."**_

"_**Gracias…. Igual el tuyo."**_

"_**¡Me alegra que a las personas les gustara, dattebayo!"**_

"_**¿Dattebayo?"**_ preguntó confundida a través de la ventana de chat. Para empezar… ¿Qué hacía aceptando las solicitudes de extraños? Y ni se diga del riesgo posible que esta situación de hablarle representaba.

"_**Ah, eso es solo una cosa que digo a veces, no le prestes atención."**_

"_**bueno. ¿Cómo es que tú…."**_

"_**¿Cómo supe tu nombre? Vi que una chica te etiquetó en un comentario. Mucho gusto por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki."**_

"_**Eh… Yo soy Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."**_

"_**Pues veo que te gustan mucho los signos suspensivos, dattebayo."**_

"_**Y a ti los 'Dattebayos'."**_

Fue imposible que ellos no se reunieran luego, e inevitable que se enamorasen. Y si Ino fue quien los ayudó a unirse –aunque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo- también les ayudaría a sacar la foto perfecta.

_-¡Al fin, esta es perfecta!-_ Y al momento en que emitió su gritillo de emoción, las damas se acercaron emocionadas a ver la foto y los recién casados suspiraron felices. Habían desperdiciado quince minutos en esa fotografía, pero sabían que valdría la pena después. Se besaron, y cuando lo hicieron todo el mundo aplaudió.

Ah, ¿Verdad que las bodas eran geniales? Sí, por supuesto que sí.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews? ¡Un saludo desde Guatemala!


End file.
